


Nemean Lion

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, i so effing love this fanfic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">He had him at the G pentatonic scale.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/gifts).



Will startles out of his sullen reverie when he hears a change in the music; a low, reedy note sustained and suspended in the din of the harmony battling the melody. The tenor ring of a saxophone drifts in between the two forces and eases, an entity completely removed from them, through the break in the song. He picks out a root, a perfect fourth, a perfect fifth, another root, and a minor seventh; the G minor pentatonic scale. Will’s eyes float up to the stage and scan from right to left for the player.

He sees him: a man probably similar in age to the band’s front man but with a sharper edge to him and an undercurrent of something wonderful and ragged in his playing. Extraordinary pain and longing twists into it, losing its fervor in the whirlwind of sound it breathes and dies within.


	2. Meet The Rest of The Gang

  
  
Bedelia du Maurier in Drums  
  
  
Donald Sutcliffe in Lead Guitar 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abel & Bryn will soon be posted. I just have to have a face for Bryn.

**Author's Note:**

> \- images belong to their respective owners. i had to google some images and borrow them   
> \- excerpt from [_Sympathy for the Devil_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/870138/chapters/1670881) Chapter 1   
>  \- thanks for the spell check bluesyturtle :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is how I see Hannibal being that ruggedly sexy sax player.  
>  
> 
> **I AM ADDICTED TO THIS FIC!!!**  
>  IT'S SO FLUFFY, I COULD DIE!!!!!


End file.
